Mixers are widely used in communication systems to modulate and demodulate signals. Oftentimes, a mixer may cause undesired intermodulation distortion in the communication system because of its inherent nonlinear property. The intermodulation distortion includes the amplitude modulation of signals containing two or more different frequencies. The intermodulation between each frequency component will form additional signals at frequencies that are not just at harmonic frequencies (integer multiples) of either frequency component, but also at the sum and difference frequencies of the original frequencies and at multiples of those sum and difference frequencies.